


ILLUSION

by Testuro_yenzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testuro_yenzi/pseuds/Testuro_yenzi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 5





	ILLUSION

[A.N. it's not a pov fanfic]

The breeze is cold, one could feel the winter in the air even when it is was just mid November.  
 _A perfect day for to hold someone's hand_

You walk out of your office which you call "my prison" in nonchalantly manner.  
 _It was kind of hell_

You walk the corridors, bow to few of your workers as goodbye, as usual.  
 _I don't hate them, it's just that they are lousy sometimes_

The lifts were out of service so you take the stairs, as you walk the stairs, your fingertips bushes the side-rail.  
 _They don't clean the rails regularly_

It was kind of clean but not entirely, but you didn't let go of the rail.  
 _Because I'm tired_

You reach the 1st floor and saw Fukunaga coming out of the director's office.  
 _He looks tired too_

You smile and wave him good-bye.  
 _His smile is weary_

He follows the gesture as you walk your way to the ground floor.  
 _I know you didn't wanted to wave me back_

You release the rail and glance at your fingertips which were slightly dirty because of the dust.  
 _I need to wash my hands later_

You look around, only the receptionist was there, half-dozed.  
 _They must be tired, after all keeping a fake smile,all day, is tough_

And the janitor was dragging the mop all the way to the corner.  
 _He must be tired too_

You look at the big clock that hung behind her; 19:14 it said.  
 _It's late, he must be waiting_

You turn around and put your hands inside the pocket of your coat and walk through the main doors.  
 _It's getting colder day by day, I think I'll wear a hoody from next time_

You glance back, **did someone call me?** ,  
 _No one was there._

You shrugged and walk towards the main gate.  
 _Just an illusion_

The watchman was there in his post as usual, half asleep, it seemed like his night shift colleague hadn't arrived.  
 _He looks tired too after all those dark circles stand out more than his skinny arms_

The security camera worked fine so the worry was less.  
 _Yes, but still we can't underestimate who might come barging in_

Making your way to the parking lot you walk towards your car.  
 _Finally_..

Parked there was your SUV40  
 _It's nice to ride a new car_

You take out your keys, and get inside your car.  
 _Hmmm... I think the air freshener is out, I need to buy it on the wa-_

You glance back again, what am I hallucinating again?.  
 _It seems like I'm really very tired_

You start your car as you ride through the East lane via Tokyo Metropolitan.  
 _It seems like the traffic is less today_

You switch on the radio

~~~~" _.... according to the new reports the uprageing things that were supposed to be disbanded by the new policies, people are still persuing the courses, moreove~~~~_ "~~~~

You take the 4th lane down the Dalgoma Avenue via the north west road.  
 _It's always political issues around this time eh_

~~" _~~and also the people are issuing the non creditable products in the pattern which were supposed to be prevent the retailers with n~~~"~~~_

The red light comes up as you stop the car, the radio PD is still reading the news.  
 _She must be tired saying all these news_

The light goes green, you drive past the traffic police, he glances at you with a slight smile on his face  
 _He seems in a good mood today moreover the traffic is not much today_

You stop at the opposite of the Miya's bakery.  
 _Thank God it's open_

You get out of your car, trying not to delay.  
 _Gosh it even smells nice from afar._

The store glistened even more at night, as the cakes on the front window looked so appealing.  
 _My my I'm getting hungry_

You push through the door, as the bell gingles, marking that you are there now.  
 _There are only a few customers today?_

"Wel-.. ah it's Kenma-kun" Suna says; you glance at the two couples who ran the bakery.  
 _Suna seems in a good mood toady eh_

"Yo.. long time no see Kenma" Osamu says as he comes with a package in his hand and hands over to the lady with a smile.  
 _They are quite energetic today.. hmm_

"So what do you wanna take home today? The usual I suppose?" Suna says looking at you.  
 _Even though they both run the whole bakery they seem so less tired, unlike me._

"Ahh no no I'm here for a bigger cake" you smile as you say that.  
 _Yup he must be waiting for me afterall it's our 9th aniversary_

"Bigger you say eh?? Well what flavour?" Osamu says

"Butterscotch.." Suna and you say in unison, "nice timing Suna-kun" you smile.  
 _He sure observes eh_

"Hehe... Lucky of you" Suna says " ah by the way?? What the occasion?? You taking a whole cake that's unlike of you" he raises both of his eyebrows.  
 _He sure looked like a curious fox eh_

"Ah it's our anniversary so, I wanted to celebrate it" you smile as you think of the latter.  
 _I'm sure Kūro must be waiting eagerly_

You look at them.  
 _Huh.. what are they glooming about?_

You reach out to ask them but-  
 _What's wrong-_

"Ahh how can I forget !!" Osamu says as he takes out the cake of me.  
 _Why is Suna glooming like that?_

You look at Suna who stood there, glooming, who now looked as if he had lost all his strength.  
 _What's wrong all of a sudden is he sick?_

"Hey Su-" you try to reach him, "here is your cake...." Osamu hands me the cake and as he holds Suna "I think he is tired.. he has been working non stop from yesterday.. I'll take care of him.. you take care eh" he says as he takes Suna to the inner room.  
 _Wait... What was that just now?!_

You look confused at them, he must be tired, and taking the cake you walk out.  
 _They sure work hard eh, makes me feel less tired now.. hehe_

You keep the cake in the front seat and as you start the engine you glance back at the first floor of the bakery where they both stayed.  
 _I hope Suna is fine_

By the window, Osamu hugged Suna in his embrace, Suna was crying.  
 _Is something wrong??_

He was crying, not just a normal cry, he looked in pain, his eyes said all, it wasn't just Suna crying, it seemed like Osamu was trying to hold his expressions together.  
 _Is it something that I said made them this way??_

You look at the stiring wheel.  
 _Did I forget something??_

You look back again, what's with this again?  
 _Mann I'm hallucinating again.._

You look at them again, you think  
' it's better not to involve with what they are going through, if it's something that I'll appolize tomorrow'

You are past the bakery now, you glance at the clock, 19:46 it read.  
 _Ahh I'm getting late eh... Ah but I think taking flowers would be also fine eh_

You take the main road, you pullover by the Florist.  
 _Tulips would be good_

As you walk inside, you see two males over the counter.  
 _Ah even they have bought tulips_

"Excuse me" you say "can you make a bouquet of tulips?" One of them with glasses glances back.  
 _Oh._.

"Ah kenma-kun" Akaashi says while a weary smile  
 _He looks dejected than usual_

"Ah hii Akaashi.. Bokūto-san" you say as Bokūto turns over with a hung up face  
 _What's wrong with them? First Suna and Osamu and now them?_

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" You ask them  
 _They sure look tired eh_

Akaashi's expression changes as you ask him.  
 _Hmm??_

He glances at Bokūto who looked not at all well, "do you not remember what day is it today, Kenma-kun?"  
 _Huh what day?? Ahhh yess_

"Yeah.. it's Kūro and mine 9th aniversary" you say with a smile, Akaashi glances back at Bokūto.  
 _Why does Bokūto-san look more sad now?_

"Ah sir your tulips" the florist says holding the bouquet  
 _They sure are pretty eh, I hope Kūro likes them_

"Ah kenma-kun we need to rush now, we have to go somewhere, lat-, ah remember don't stay there okay??.. everyone is waiting" he says as he walks out with Bokūto  
 _Wait what was that?_

You rush out trying to ask what he meant by saying that? But only to see them cross the street before you get to talk to them  
 _They are fast eh_

You walk inside again, and pay for the tulips  
 _They sure are werid_

Dejected, you get inside your car, and drive towards the south Furisho, you stayed in Tokyo city. But Kūro lived across the city because of the work  
 _Ahh I'm more tired now, why is everyone acting strange today?_

You nibble you nails, trying to focous on the road.  
 _Ahh just 3 mins and I reach his home_

As you reach you apartment, you hum yours' and Kūro's favourite song.  
 _Finallyy!!!_

You take the cake out with you and the bouquet too.  
 _I'm sure Kūro will be surprised_

You take the lift to the 7th floor, you hum your song all the way till the lift opens the door.  
 _Ahh, I'm so tired, this cake sure is heavy eh_

You ring the bell of his apartment, 404, no answer.  
 _Ahh, Kūro must be in the shower._

You take out the keys from the bag, that Kūro had given you to keep it as a spare  
 _Ah .. it opened_

You get inside the room, the house smelled like it hadn't been used for a while.  
 _Ahhhhh,... Kūro is rarely home as most of the time he crashes at my place, but still keeping his apartment vacant is worthless_

"Kūro where are you... I ringed the bell so many times... Oiiih answer me yahh... Where are you... I also bought the cake and flowe-" you say as something hits your feet  
 _Why is our photo lying on the floor?_

You lift your head and look at the empty room with only one bed, the room, it seemed like one had abandoned it for like many months.  
 _Why does it look deserted??_

You panic as you rush towards the bathroom, but no one was there, the kitchen was empty, the balcony too.  
 _Yaaaaa,, where are you Kūro??!_

You take out your cellphone; as you unlock the screen, the notifications just swamped across your screen.  
 _What the hell is this?? I remember using my phone in the morning what the hell is with this notifications._

You search up Kūro in your dial list, as you connect-  
"The number you are trying to reach is currently switched off, try again later" the phone says  
 _What the hell is wrong ???_

You call numerous times, but nothing worked.  
ahhh what now...

You cry as the tears fall down of your cheeks, 'what is happening?? Why is it's so deserted here?? Kūro where are you??'

_Where are you Kūro?_

_I'm tired, you know right?_

_I'm not fond of much movements._

_Where are you Kūro??_

" _ **~~~remember don't stay there okay??.. everyone is waiting**_ " you remember Akaashi saying this  
 _Where is my phone I need to call him_

You search up Akaashi's name, as you call him up-  
- _Ah kenma-kun yess_

"What's happening Akaashi where is Kūro and what did you meant by the what you said earlier" you wail out your frustrations upon the phone

- _Kenma-kun calm down okay? And listen to me_

"W-aaahaat??" You sob a little slowly as you try to hear what he had to say

-.. _Kūro ain't there anymore ...you need to come to South Nabil street_ " he cut the phone

-What... ?? Wait ain't there a graveyard in Nabil?

With half confused mind you walk out of the house, you take the flowers with you  
 _What am I doing?_

_No it can't be right? Eh?_

_Why the Nabil street?_

You get inside the car, you feel the presense of someone by your side.

 _Am I really tired?_...(Your thoughts came into words this time)

_What is this feeling of tiredness lingering over my whole body?_

_What is it?_

_Kūro are you in peace?_

_Are you less tired than I am?_

As you drive through the road, thoughts of Kūro came overwhelmingly in your mind.

 _What is this sense of lightness in my mind_?

You drive in a peaceful pace, it seemed like the whole world was motionless for now.  
The light turned red.  
May be the consciousness of your mind that was tired with the whole thing had burdened your body.  
The carrier truck came with a drowning speed towards your car.

You look at the truck, you knew it was the end, the tiredness lingering over you will be gone.  
You look forward, motionless, you see a tall figure standing in front of you.

The fatigue which you felt was slowly taking over you, but still it felt like your body was getting released.  
There was no triedness at all.

As your vision clears, you knew, Kūro stood there, with his smile, which was always crooked but still it looked peaceful in someway.

Your car overturned with the force of the raging truck.  
 _The light is bright, I know, even if it's night, it feels like a summer afternoon._  
 _It's warm, I don't know how to feel, there is a strange uneasiness in my mind_  
 _I hear a song; someone is humming it- no wait- it's_

 **~** _**Misery loves company** _  
_**But I'd rather be alone** _

_Our song.._

_**My false romantic tendencies** _

_Kūro??_

_**Have made themselves at home** _

_Kūro?....[ You come out the car]_

_**Like alcohol, these helpless thoughts** _

_It was tiresome but still the lights were blindingly overwhelming_

_**Impair my mind** _

_Kūro stood there, as bright as the sun, smiling at me like the way he first kissed me_

_**My judgment may be gone** _

_I remember now, it was last year when Kūro died in the car accident, I was suffering from PTSD, because of the accident as I couldn't bear Kūro's death, I mostly tired to stayed at home after that, sometimes Suna or Akaashi came to visit. But I was tired of people around me. I knew Kūro I couldn't forget him and move on even if I tired to, i felt Kūro's presence everytime I was alone. I know I was tired. Was I waiting for this ?_

_**But I'm sure that I'll be fine** _

_**May be I'm right now** _

_**I'm not lost** _   
_**I'm just waiting** _   
_**I've been loved** _   
_**I've been** **hate**_ **_d_ **   
_**I'm not well** _   
_**I'm just jaded** _   
_**I'm in love** _   
_**And I hate it** _   
_**Lullabies to sing at night** _   
_**As the walls watch me muse** _   
_**Of bluer skies and butterflies** _   
_**And mindless platitudes** _   
_**Bitter-sweetened memories** _   
_**Impair my brain** _   
_**But at least I've got my dreams** _   
_**To spare me pain while I'm awake** _   
_**I'm…** _

The uneasiness you felt was gone.  
You didn't wanted to look back.  
For it was the last place you wanted to be in this world.  
You wanted to close your eyes forever  
You wanted to stay beside him forever.  
For it was the place where you never felt tired.

"I love you Kenma" you hear as someone whispered in your ears, the after life is peaceful because he had held you with the warmth of his hand which tingled in you fingers.

The last drops of tears fall down as you stride to after life. Just because your love had waited for you.

6 years later

"Ne Papa why do we visit here every November?" Little Kenma asked his papa

"Ahhhh hmm how do I answer this to you" Bokūto thinks

"Ne ne Daddy see my name is written here" little Kūro smiles as his tooth stuck out calling out to Akaashi

[Akaashi and Bokūto had adopted a girl and a boy, and had named them after Kenma and Kūro]

"Kūro and Kenma, you know, they were the best people in your Daddy's and Papa's life so that's why we have given you their name and they are in a beautiful place right now that's what their names are written there" Akaashi says as he lifts Kenma in his arms

Bokūto lifts Kūro, "and they were the most important person in our lives just like you both" he snuggles at little Kūro's cheeks

"Then Papa Daddy we will love you more than them so that wherever they are, they can be happy like us" Kūro smiles with his sticking out

"Baka Kūro-chan" Kenma says as she blushes "I'll love daddy and papa more"

"Bokūto-san I guess we found Kūro and Kenma again" Akaashi says with teary eyes.

"Yes, Akaashi."  
  


~End~

Hey guys, it's just a prompt story that I came up with when I was at school, idk if I could get the angst feels but yeah I tired...

I hope you enjoyed (~‾▿‾)~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
